


杰佣/极限威胁（二）

by Linguzi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 奈布 - Freeform, 杰克 - Freeform, 第五人格 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguzi/pseuds/Linguzi
Summary: 性子极度野的小家伙去攻略大灰狼杰克的故事，开车是正道。





	杰佣/极限威胁（二）

*性冷淡重度洁癖杰克×野性危险诱受奈布

*奈布黑手党雇佣兵设定

*受主动！春药设定！  
杰克被下体的潮湿感和头部似撞击过后的剧烈疼痛感刺激而醒，眼睛还没有适应白昼光的强烈刺眼，一副不得了的光景就展现在了杰克的眼前，面对杰克的是奈布半卧的姿势伏在他身下燥热之处，脑袋跟随着频率含着他的东西上下吞吐。

舌尖一点一点的扫过横界面，将杰克整个的膨胀之物含入口中，齿贝轻轻咬合着，用舌尖去一点点的舔舐着这根巨物，传来的濡湿感，让杰克浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，阵阵反胃中还夹杂着兴奋的快感。

这个人太过灵活，似乎完完全全了解杰克的敏感点在哪里，奈布看见杰克面部几乎没有一点愉悦后，舌尖围着巨物的根处扫了半圈，松开膨胀巨物时，没有断开的水丝线泛着银光掉落了下去，还没等杰克反应过来，奈布迅速又含了上去，唇齿咬住巨物的头部狠狠地吮吸。

这一下刺激的杰克半阖的眼皮瞬间睁开，狠狠的瞪向了罪魁祸首，喘息声都在传递着杰克身体的欢愉之感，但是胃部的翻滚让杰克在欢愉之中觉得异常痛苦，他，厌恶这种事情，但是在他身上恶作剧的奈布却不会在乎这些。

“放弃挣扎吧先生，我在你的酒水里面下足了分量，你今天逃不掉的。”

奈布起了身，整个人跪立在杰克的身上，经历过战斗的身体此时此刻完完全全的展现在了杰克的面前，奈布身上的一道道的刀疤吸引了杰克的目光，而这双湛蓝如天空的眸子里面此时此刻宛如发情的狐狸，笑而妩媚，更是野猫，随了自己的性子。

“我很好看吗，先生。”

奈布眉眼上挑，手还不忘了动作，一只手在前段捂住极为秀气的分身上下快速动着，另一只手，沾满了润滑剂在后穴口处抽插着，胸前的两颗野果子红的熟透定，白皙的皮肤都泛着一层极为暧昧的颜色，奈布似乎玩不够。

顶着挺立的分身，下床拿出了酒店之中自备的猫尾跳蛋，挤出一层白色黏糊的液体在跳蛋顶端之处，一只手在后面摸摸索索着吗，另一只手拿着那个猫尾跳蛋随时打算插入后穴，终于找对了位置，奈布毫不犹豫的插了进去。

“啊！”

一声甜腻清亮的呻吟从野猫的嘴里发了出去，那种上挑的语调像是在诱惑敌人去捕猎这个早已饥渴依旧的野猫子，奈布一开始就把幅度调到了中等限度，此时，整个人弓着腰，两腿屈伸，翘臀翘着，随着跳蛋剧烈的颤抖而有了轻微的晃动，湛蓝色的眸子被一种情欲所吞噬着。

而这个过程杰克只能看着，或许是因为春药的关系，杰克胃部的疼痛没有愈加严重，但是下体挺立的巨物却更加热的发狂，看着奈布此时此刻的模样，杰克只想将这个野猫捕捉过来狠狠地榨干。

奈布那野猫似的喘息声万箭穿心的刺穿着杰克，杰克看着奈布唇角的笑意就知道，这个人在耍自己，杰克不为所动，这下奈布受不了了，支撑着被跳蛋震颤到东倒西歪的身体，勉勉强强的爬到了杰克的身边，然后以跪立的方式把炙热的分身和膨胀的巨物抵在了一起。

“嘶！”

这个温度，让奈布无可适从，有些难为的样子倒是惹来杰克的一声嗤笑，淡淡的一句刺激到了奈布的神经，就这点程度都受不了了，奈布用瘫软的双手一次性捂住了两个性器，一点一点摩擦着，双腿带动着腰肢跟着双手摩擦的动作一起着动作。

但是这点程度，对于此时此刻已经被春药昏了脑子的杰克根本不算什么，杰克一巴掌打在了奈布的翘臀上，催促着这只极为浪荡的野猫，然而杰克这一下不重不轻的巴掌，让奈布整个人颤了起来。

跳蛋的顶端一瞬间顶在了奈布后穴的敏感点。

“啊！”

奈布射了出来，浊白色的液体极度暧昧的躺在杰克的胸膛上，杰克黑了脸，奈布捂着唇口笑，就算是被春药昏了脑子，但是有洁癖就是有洁癖，下一秒奈布被整个人引体下翻躺在了床上，而杰克翻身在上，一脸笑意的看着奈布。

皮，是把？

杰克掰开了奈布的双腿，俯下身子就去咬腿根，犬齿略尖的地方轻轻刺激奈布的整个脊柱神经，让奈布全身不断的颤抖，腰肢一下一下的向桥一样拱了弧线，杰克一只手撑着这个空隙钻了过去，用有着茧子的手面去在奈布的背部一点一点的向下滑。

跳蛋还在奈布身体里面，杰克直接跳档到了最大限度，奈布整个人开始止不住的弯曲了身体，支离破碎的喘息声带着极度的欢愉之感从那野猫艳红的唇口中传出，杰克不可能放过奈布，用滚烫的性器在那已经泄了两次的分身上一点一点的摩擦着。

杰克将奈布的两腿并拢，使劲的夹住了他的性器，开始了疯狂的抽插动作，后穴被剧烈的颤动压制着，前身被滚烫的热度包裹着，奈布那双极为漂亮的蓝宝石眼睛眯成了月牙状，生理盐水被逼的滚了出来，整个人被杰克大幅度的动作抽的前前后后。

"啊！嗯嗯！不…不要…啊！这么激烈…”

断断续续的埋怨声和甜腻的呻吟一起而出，这个野猫的声音扬了调，现在的呻吟，给杰克了一记猛药，这个人，还没玩够。

杰克一口咬住了早已缺乏疼爱很久的红果实，用舌尖在去挑逗这这个熟透了的果实，一圈一圈的打转，用犬齿轻咬，摩擦这，去品尝这个味道。

"嗯！不要了！"

嗓子有些哑，被快感折磨的全身瘫软，早就已经哭红了眼角还在不断被逼出生理盐水，唇口出都流出了津液，杰克见状，直接吻了上去。

强势，霸道，没有规则的在奈布的口齿之中横冲直闯，拉扯着奈布的舌头一起，混合这对方的津液一起胡搅蛮缠着。

亲吻的时候杰克的手直接把奈布体内的跳蛋扯了出来，奈布被整的身体狠颤了一下之后又射了出来，用尽力气挣脱了杰克的吻。

大喊着不要了不要了，此时的奈布越是反抗越是激起杰克的兴趣，杰克怎么会放过这个野猫呢，答案是不会，自己还没退热半分的巨物抵在了穴口。

还未等奈布反应过来，杰克一下子插了进去，奈布惊愕的失了声，一双湛蓝的眸子瞪的圆圆的，杰克又一下全部抽出去，就这样反反复复的几次，每一次都准准的撞击在奈布的敏感点上。

奈布除了喊着声，几乎没有任何余力去组织这个化身为狼的人，杰克一下子再次插到了底，没有取出来，而是在最里面抵着敏感点一下一下得摩擦着。

奈布的后穴因为过度的刺激收收缩缩，紧紧咬住这个庞然巨物，后穴里面濡湿温润的感觉让杰克发出了满足的微叹，看着一双干净的瞳仁被自己玷污的感觉，似乎还不错。

杰克加快了抽插的频率，然而前面几下折腾的奈布的分身颤颤巍巍站了起来，杰克看见了毫不客气的把奈布的腰往上抬，而奈布整个人除了上半身，下半身被杰克整个抬起了起来，这样的姿势只会让杰克的东西顶得更深。

杰克一手不断抽送这奈布的分身下体还在继续这快速的抽插动作，前后两层的夹击下让奈布想要射，就在此刻杰克一个反手，直接死死地堵住了奈布的分身的小口。

"不要！啊啊啊，杰克！让！啊！…让我射！"

"小野猫让你皮。"

杰克看着眼角红涩涩的奈布没有半分心疼，这样的野猫应该好好调教一下才行，杰克继续抽送的动作，而奈布的呻吟像是催化剂，刺激这杰克的神经，最后终于杰克要射了。

送开了奈布的分身，杰克一把抓住奈布的腰枝狠狠地插到了最里面，两个人齐齐的射了出来。

奈布因为玩的太过了昏睡了过去，而杰克喘这粗气看着眼前的人，那双湛蓝的眼睛太过漂亮，漂亮的让杰克感觉到熟悉。


End file.
